Secrets
by alicecullenrox123
Summary: Bella and Edward visit Tanya in Denali. There, they meet her daughter who has a special secret that puts them in danger. Will they fix it before time runs out? Set three years after Breaking Dawn. BxE AxJ


Chapter 1

**So I know the first chapter was really short… yeah, I didn't mean to do that. SOOOO, I guess I use that now as a sneak peak of part of the first chapter… so you are gonna see it again. ALSO… REVIEW!! Please review. I 3 reviews. It tells me if im being suck-ish or not. So, sorry 'bout the first chapter. FALSE START!! **

Me and Edward were going to visit Tanya in Denali. Edward thought I should meet her again- we only had been introduced at our wedding.

I secretly wondered what she would think- me being a vampire and all, but I was turned into one three years ago, so I was calm.

We arrived on a Sunday; we were staying at her house for a week. She was already outside her house waiting for us.

She looked beautiful, just like the last time I saw her: strawberry blonde hair, golden eyes, pale, smooth skin. But I didn't feel as intimidated as I was when I saw her at my wedding; I was beautiful too, just like every other vampire.

"Welcome Edward and Bella", she said. "I see you are a vampire now Bella." "Yes, and I'm enjoying every minute of it." I replied. She chuckled. Her voice was like velvet, smooth and calm.

"We are very glad you could stay with us." "Where is the rest of the clan?" I questioned.

Edward whispered in my ear, "They are hunting." Tanya smiled a flashing white smile. "Would you like to meet my daughter?"

Edward had a confused look on his face. "When did you have a baby?" he asked. "I…er… adopted her. I saved her from the…Volturi." she stammered.

Just as she said that, a lovely girl with short brown hair with a gold scarf tied in her hair looked at us. Her eyes matched her scarf.

She smiled and said, "My name is Marilyn. I'm Tanya's daughter." I looked at her and saw something familiar in her.

Her face looked just like Jane's from the Voturi; angelic, except she had golden eyes. "There is actually a funny story behind that, Bella. I'll tell you it later. "

I looked at her and said "You can read minds." It wasn't really a question. She was still smiling as she said "Yes I can, just like Edward."

"You can read Bella's mind?" Edward asked, sounding confused. "Yes. It is very clear. You can't?" Marilyn answered Edward's question, but she gave him a new one.

"No." His voice was stern. "Okay, well then let's go inside." We followed Marilyn. "Are you coming Tanya?" she asked. "Yes, one minute!" Tanya yelled. Just then I noticed something.

"Your skin. It isn't pale like the other vampires." I pointed out. "That is because I'm half human-half vampire".

"Hmmmm. That's interesting." Edward said. "Our daughter, who is not here, is half human too and she has brown eyes."

"I guess it is just DNA cells. Anyway, I'm becoming a full vampire soon, when I'm sixteen. "How old are you now?" I asked.

"Fourteen." she replied. "You look much older than that, like maybe sixteen or seventeen." I said. "I know. I get that a lot. I have a mature face."

"About that story…" I hinted. "Oh yes. Well. My parents abandoned me on the streets of Italy when I was very young. Then, Jane rescued me. You know, the one from the Volturi?"

"You know Jane?" Edward said. "Yes, she is a close friend of mine." Edward's eyes darkened.

"Edward?" I said. "Calm down." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry. That just took me by surprise.

Marilyn laughed. "Anyways, On with the story." She paused for a minute before continuing. "Jane thought it would be good to take in a young vampire. But, after a while, she grew tired of a young child."

"I was ten years old when she decided to change me. It was quick, but painful. She only made me a half vampire. But soon, the pain decreased. But my eyes were still blue- the color I had before, but my face was different. Strong and beautiful."

"Since I wasn't a full vampire, there was hope to change me back. I wasn't born a vampire. After a year or so, Jane thought I was ready to become a full vampire, but I didn't think I was ready and I didn't want to."

"Tanya heard me and rescued me. She took the venom out and bit me. That's how I became a vampire. Who reads minds." She joked.

I was fascinated and truly inspired by her story. Also, she smiled through every minute of it. I don't think I ever met someone who smiled as much as her.

Tanya came in. "Wow Bella. Your face sure says a lot." She laughed. Just then I realized I was staring at Marilyn with my mouth wide open. I quickly shut it and they all laughed. I joined in.

I could tell Edward was starting to get thirsty. "C'mon, I'll go hunt with you." I whispered. Marilyn must of read our minds because she said, "Go ahead. I don't mind." Edward looked at Tanya. "Do you?" "Of course not. Go right ahead."

Me and Edward left. We ran until we saw some elk. After an hour of hunting, we ran back to the house. They were waiting for us outside with worried looks on their faces.

**What do you think?? Better? Review please. I like reviews :). hehehe**


End file.
